date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Hinako Shiizaki
is a crew member of <Fraxinus>, a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. She holds the title “Nail Knocker”. Summary As a member of the Fraxinus crew, Shiizaki helps vote for the decisions that Shido makes when he confronts a Spirit. According to Kotori, she is a person who brings misfortune to her love rivals. Besides Reine, Shiizaki is usually the person who informs Kotori with updates about miscellaneous things like contact with headquarters. Appearance Shiizaki has long black hair that reaches beyond her shoulders. Her frontal bangs also cover the majority of her forehead and eyes. While onboard , Shiizaki dresses in formal attire. She usually keeps a straw voodoo doll on her person at all times. Her three sizes are B82/W60/H84. Date A Live Material, Page 35 Personality Despite her seemingly rather creepy appearance, Shiizaki is actually quite nice. Often politely greeting people and she even told Shido to stay healthy after he had to undergo various medical checkups after the events in Volume 12. Despite being a member of crew, even she has her limits towards the perverted antics of the male members of the crew. She tells Minowa that they should examine all male crew members after their commentary during the Yamai sisters’ date with Shido. History Tohka Dead End Shiizaki first appears when Kotori introduces Shido to her crew aboard <Fraxinus> and tells him that she will be a part of the group that will help him on his second encounter with the nameless girl. As Shido reaches the girl, Shiizaki and the rest of the crew get to work in helping Shido by voting on which course of action he should take. Though their first approach results in the girl firing at Shido, where he then introduces himself to her. When Shido is asked of his intention for coming to her, Shiizaki and the rest all vote that Shido just reason that he came to meet her which seems to work until the girl asks Shido why, with their next choice resulting in the girl unleashing her weapon and striking just beside Shido. Despite this, Shido fixes the situation by himself until the girl asks Shido to give her a name. Shiizaki and the rest of the crew then try to come up with a good name for her, all of which seem to not be good enough. Shido is able to come up of his own, naming the girl "Tohka" which she happily accepts. When the AST attacks Tohka, Shiizaki and the rest of the crew watch Shido disobey Kotori's command and stay to talk with Tohka instead. Afterwards, Kotori informs Shido that Tohka's mood meter is optimal enough for him to ask her on a date, with Shiizaki and the other Fraxinus crew members cheering for Shido to ask her out. Eventually, Shido asks Tohka on a date, something which she does not understand. Before Shido can explain, Origami attacks Tohka, forcing the crew to pick-up Shido. Fortunately, the next day, Tohka returns to the school grounds and accepts Shido's request to go on a date with her. With this, Shiizaki and Fraxinus resume their task in helping Shido by setting up their date for them with varying results. Much later, when Shido and Tohka are alone, Shido is accidentally shot and killed by Origami, who was aiming at Tohka. Shiizaki expresses her concern over the predicament, but Kotori assures her that Shido is fine. To her and the rest of the crew's surprise, Shido mysteriously recovers and gets back up. When Shido is able to seal Tohka's Spirit powers, Shiizaki and the rest of the crew celebrate on their first success in sealing a Spirit. Yoshino Puppet During a sudden rainy day in Tenguu City, Shiizaki and the crew on Fraxinus detect a spacialquake nearby at which they alert Kotori of. Once Shido and Reine are teleported up to Fraxinus, the crew show them a footage of the occuring spacequake which surprises Shido. To their relief, the blast of the spacequake was on a small-scale. When they zoom in, they spot the Spirit at the center who Shido recognizes. After Shido decides to save from the AST, Shiizaki and the rest of her crew members prepare to save her. When Shido faces the Spirit inside the empty mall, Shiizaki and the rest get to work to pick Shido's introductory. Despite the embarassing act, the result comes out with the Spirit, or the puppet in her hand, laughing over it. However, falls on top of Shido on accident. With Tohka's unexpected and badly timed arrival causes her to get outraged at the scene. Taking the puppet away from the girl, her action causes the girl to angrily demand her best friend back, causing her to flee with Yoshinon and be once again hunted by the AST outside. The following day, Shiizaki and the rest are able to find Yoshino but under attack by the AST again. Yoshino then causes a gigantic ice barrier to appear to protect herself with causing the AST to cease fire. Thanks to Shido going inside the deadly barrier and being able to seal Yoshino, Shiizaki and everyone on Fraxinus are able to call the operation a success. Kurumi Killer When Kurumi Tokisaki, a new transfer student in Shido's class, announces herself as a Spirit, Kotori immediately has the crew on Fraxinus confirm that she is indeed one. Taking this opportunity presented to them, Shiizaki and her crew mates get ready to help Shido in dealing with Kurumi. At lunch period, Kurumi asks Shido to give her a tour of the school and Kotori and her crew get to work. Presenting them three options on where to start the tour -- 1. The rooftop, 2. The infirmary or 3. The cafeteria -- Shiizaki and everyone pick their choices. Though the rooftop is chosen as the most popular choice, Reine opts for the cafeteria instead and Kotori instructs Shido to show Kurumi the cafeteria. When Kotori decides to get more information about Kurumi, three new choices appear on the screen. Shiizaki and her crew mates all pick their choices immediately. After Kannazuki is taken away for choosing option 3, Kotori asks Shiizaki and the others for their opinion about the option, which is asking Kurumi about her panties. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-21 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 2-4, 6, 8, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr